


Assassin's Foresight

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Skyhold, Tevinter, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Nikolai Lavellan and Dorian Pavus have a serious talk in Nikolai's quarters.





	Assassin's Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is because of the themes they discuss.

I found him in the rotunda of Skyhold, a book in hand as usual. I gulped. This was already awkward, and I hadn’t even said anything yet.

I willed myself to relax as I approached him. “Hey, Dorian.”

He glanced over at me, a kind of smirk playing over his face before he answered, “Yes, amatus?”

“…I need to talk to you.”

“Oh? Whatever about?” He turned and gave me his full attention.

I looked around. “Can we talk privately?”

Something in my expression must’ve alerted him, as he nodded. “Of course. Lead the way.”

I nodded, as we made our way to my quarters. Usually, if we came up here together it was for a kiss, but… maybe not this time. “Dorian, I-”

“How I do love following behind you.” He teased before sitting down on the couch. I felt myself blush as I sat down as well. He smiled, seeing this effect on me before leaning forward. I got flustered easily, you see. “You had something to tell me?”

“Yes,” I said, my face beginning to lose its fire. “It’s about us….you know…after.”

“Ah, yes, after.” he frowned a bit, but continued. “well, after this, if we’re still alive…” He looked at me, “What do you wish? This could just be a distraction for you while you’re off saving the world, or…it could mean something.”

I cleared my throat. “I just…well, if we were to stay together after this…how would we? If we went to Tevinter, I’m afraid I would be sent into slavery, despite our relationship.”

“Or, we could put your skills as an assassin to good use.” he smiled, “I told you before, I know people, Nikolai .”

“Yes, but, how would that look? I’m not sure I would even want to off marks for a living.”

He laughed, “‘Off marks’ You already sound like one of them!”

I frown, “Dorian, this is serious!”

He smiled, “I know, amatus.” He paused, and looked into my eyes, “whatever you would want to do as your profession would be fine by me.” He moved a bit of hair from my eyes.

I bit my bottom lip. “There is another thing.”

“Go ahead.”

“Dorian…elves in Tevinter…are they all slaves?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, usually. There are few who aren’t. The ones in the alienages.“

I nodded, "What I’m getting at, Dorian, is….” He looked away, “…what am I to you, exactly? I’ve read how elves came to be slaves in the Imperium, and the racism of humans there. Would I be just…someone to own for you?”

Dorian is a bit taken aback. He pauses for a moment and searches for my eyes before continuing. "Nikolai, I never thought of you as anyone except for another person. You are very much more to me than a potential slave.“ He breathes and moves towards me a bit, his embrace warm. "Do you trust me so little as to think that that is what I would want for you?” He said in my ear.

I smile, though in my heart I’m confused. "I know about the 10 years of indentured servitude in order to become a citizen, Dorian,“ I say softly, before looking back into his eyes. "Isn’t that similar to-”

“10 years? Maker, you do think ahead!” he said, his voice with a tiny bit of derision before he laughed. "How about we try to get through killing Corypheus first? We can talk more about this later.“

I nod, "Okay.”

He draws me near, kissing me lightly before standing. "Until later.“ He smiled, and departed, leaving me with his scent, my head in my hands.


End file.
